Tout ça c'est la faute de ce putain de gui !
by Zouille
Summary: HPDM OS Fic cadeau pour Nodrie, où il est question de gui et d'un Draco qui essaie de le fuir à tout prix !


**Hello tout le monde,**

 **Alors cette fiction n'était pas prévue, mais une idée a germée, tout droit sortie de mon esprit de dégénérée et nous voilà avec une fic de Noël :)**

 **Je la dédie à Nodrie, ma Bêta préférée qui est aussi ma meilleure amie dans la vie ^^**

 **Pour ton "non-anniversaire" du coup, puisqu'il est passé maintenant XD**

 **J'espère qu'elle te fera rire et que tu aimeras la tournure qu'elle a prise au fil de l'écriture...**

.

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture et un joyeux Noël en retard :)**

* * *

 **Paring :** HPDM

 **Rating :** T+

 **Disclamer :** JK Rowling a tous les droits

 **Fan Art :** GreenKiwi Art

* * *

 **Tout ça c'est la faute de ce putain de gui !**

* * *

 _Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de venir…_

Oui, il n'aurait jamais dû céder aux caprices de ces meilleurs amis en participant honteusement à cette saloperie de réveillon de Noël organisé par cette stupide école qu'était Poudlard.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais assisté à ces festoiements dans l'enceinte de cet établissement, puisqu'il avait pour habitude de célébrer cette joyeuse fête dans son Manoir, auprès de sa famille.

Oui mais voilà, sa famille était actuellement indisponible, à régler des formalités dans différents pays, pour garantir que leur nom ne soit pas rayé de la liste des invités pour les prochaines fêtes à venir.

Si Draco n'en avait que faire de ces traités politiques, ses parents eux, ne se voyaient pas refuser les portes des grandes lignées sorcières sous prétexte qu'ils avaient pactisé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de la guerre et que ce dernier avec péri.

Voilà pourquoi, il se retrouvait à siroter une Bièraubeurre à l'une des nombreuses tables de buffet qu'avait installé l'établissement en cette veillée de Noël avec pour seule compagnie, sa propre personne.

Après la guerre, il avait décidé, comme la quasi-totalité des élèves de son âge, de refaire leur dernière année à Poudlard pour valider leurs A.S.P.I.C. Comme il s'en serait douté, lui et ses amis Serpentards, auraient dû faire parti des parias à éviter compte tenu du déroulement de l'année dernière, mais à son grand étonnement, il n'en était rien.

C'était même tout le contraire !

Tous les Sangs-pur ayant participé à l'ère de Snape, ont été disculpés de trahison, la nouvelle directrice Minerva McGonagall, avec le recul, les avait relâchés des cachots en s'excusant de ses propos virulents à leur encontre. Cette dernière leur avait expliqué qu'à part suivre les ordres du second du Seigneur des Ténèbres par simple lâcheté, rien d'autre ne pourrait être retenu contre eux.

Elle les avait alors invité à reprendre leurs études l'année d'après pour ceux qui le souhaitaient et bien que Draco ne faisaient pas partie du groupe, ses parents avaient insistés pour qu'il fasse de même. Parce que les études étaient pour eux, une chose de très importante et à laquelle Draco devait absolument prêter attention pour son futur.

Le Serpentard soupira, jouant avec le liquide ambrée dans son verre qu'il tournait doucement dans sa main. Il n'aurait jamais douté que revenir à Poudlard serait aussi facile, lui qui pensait recevoir une tonne d'insultes pour avoir presque tué Dumbledore, ou pour avoir participé à la guerre dans le mauvais camp.

Non, rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. Oh, certains élèves le regardaient de travers, cela allait de soi, mais aucun commentaire déplacé n'était de mise et il devait bien admettre qu'il en était profondément rassuré, bien que paradoxalement troublé…

 _Sûrement un coup de Saint Potter…_

Et il n'avait pas tort, Potter et sa bande étaient bien les premiers à ne plus lui lancer de remarques désobligeantes dès qu'ils avaient le malheur de se croiser. Le Survivant avait complètement changé de comportement à son égard, le saluant d'un hochement de tête, avec de temps en temps, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

On était bien loin de la haine poignante qu'ils avaient entretenue au fil des années passées à se côtoyer ! Lui-même, lui répondait en opinant du menton, sans pour autant esquisser le moindre sourire, il ne fallait pas non plus trop lui en demander…

Néanmoins, Draco était persuadé que le balafré était la cause de cette paix qui régnait entre les Serpentards et les autres élèves de leur promotion. Saint Potter avait du œuvré en sa faveur, relatant les faits comme on lui avait conté, comme quoi le blond avait été utilisé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour accomplir une mission contre sa volonté.

Cela avait, à coup sûr, peiné plusieurs d'entre eux, en imaginant qu'il ait aussi rapporté l'histoire du chantage sur la mort de ses parents et de la sienne, s'il n'arrivait pas au bout de cette dernière…

Oui vraiment, un beau package de dramaturgie servie sur un plateau d'argent…

Draco grimaça, avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres, le vidant cul sec, avant de claquer sa langue sur son palet et soupirer de contentement.

Il était sur le point de s'en servir un autre quand une jeune femme se planta dans son champ de vision. Le Serpentard n'eut tout juste le temps de froncer des sourcils, avant que celle-ci n'écrase ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser rapide et chaste et de repartir en gloussant.

Draco resta un moment interdit, les yeux écarquillés, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?!_

Il était encore en pleine réflexion quand Blaise Zabini fit irruption à son tour en lui souriant largement.

« Merlin, Blaise, tu ne croiras jamais ce qu'il vient de m'arriver… »

Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de raconté à son ami ce que cette jeune femme avait osé faire, le jeune homme se pencha en avant pour lui ravir ses lèvres goulument tout en pouffant contre elles.

Blaise se recula, le dévisageant d'un sourire goguenard.

« Mais… Comment… Comment as-tu deviné ? » demanda Draco, encore sous le choc d'avoir été embrassé deux fois d'affilé.

Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils.

« De quoi tu parles ? » interrogea-t-il à son tour, perplexe.

Draco cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de reprendre.

« Comment as-tu su que quelqu'un venait de m'embrasser ?! »

Blaise haussa des sourcils avant de sourire de nouveau.

« Je ne le savais pas, mais tu es juste au-dessous d'une branche de gui alors je n'ai fait que respecter la tradition » expliqua-t-il, simplement.

Draco haussa un sourcil dubitatif avant de lentement rejeter la tête en arrière pour regarder au-dessus de lui.

Il était là, ce satané brin de gui, flottant juste au-dessus de sa tête, l'air de rien.

Draco baissa les yeux vers son ami, le regardant d'un air sombre.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire à la fin au lieu de me rouler une pelle ?! » siffla-t-il, en passant sa main devant sa bouche pour l'essuyer.

Le sourire de Blaise redoubla devant l'air mauvais du blond.

« J'y ai pensé, mais je t'avoue que voir la tête que tu fais maintenant est beaucoup trop gratifiant pour regretter mon geste » affirma-t-il, fier de lui.

Draco grogna, tournant la tête vers la table à sa gauche où trônait une fontaine de Whisky-pur-feu, suscitant vivement son attention.

« Avant que l'envie ne te prennes encore, je vais m'éloigner de toi et de ce putain de gui pour me bourrer la gueule comme il se doit » intima-t-il, en se dirigeant vers le buffet.

« Ça me parait être une belle soirée en perspective en effet ! » répondit ironiquement Blaise dans son dos.

Draco s'arrêta un instant.

« Oh ! Une dernière chose » commença-t-il en se tournant vers lui, le pointant du doigt.

« Si jamais tu poses encore les mains sur moi, Zabini, je t'arrache de mes mains ce qui te différencie d'une fille, bien que, à en croire ce que tu viens de me faire, tu t'en rapproche déjà » répliqua-t-il de sa voix traînante, un sourire mesquin au coin des lèvres.

Il eut juste le temps de voir Blaise déglutir avant de tourner les talons en direction de la table qu'il visait.

Draco s'était déjà servi un deuxième verre de Whisky-pur-feu, balayant la pièce de son regard sans expression, observant les différents élèves se trémousser sur la musique.

 _Pathétique…_

Il s'apprêtait à boire une nouvelle gorgée de son breuvage, quand un petit groupe passa à ses côtés, le bousculant sans faire exprès. La moitié du liquide se renversa sur sa robe de sorcier chic qu'il avait spécialement sortie pour l'occasion.

Draco jura en leur lançant un regard mauvais, pendant que ces derniers s'excusaient platement en regagnant la piste pour danser.

 _Sales crétins…_

Il posa son verre sur la table et chercha sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe pour se lancer un sort de nettoyage.

Draco releva ensuite la tête, satisfait du résultat. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre son verre pour le finir, tournant son corps dans sa direction, quand il croisa deux yeux bleus à quelques centimètres de son visage et qu'une mystérieuse bouche lui vola un nouveau baiser.

« Putain de… » cracha la blond en se reculant vivement.

Théodore Nott, un de ses camarades de Serpentard, lui fit un large sourire goguenard avant de s'éclipser dans la foule, à l'abri de la fureur blonde.

Draco se frotta la bouche énergiquement avant de lever la tête, cherchant une quelconque branche de gui, étant sûrement responsable de ce nouveau coup du sort.

 _Encore ce foutu gui !_

Furieux, mais las de devoir se trouver encore une nouvelle table, il se décala de manière à ne plus se tenir dessous et fini son verre d'une traite avant de s'en servir un nouveau.

Draco continuait de pester dans son coin contre ces stupides traditions de Noël quand un jeune homme fit irruption à ses côtés, l'air grognon.

 _Evidemment… comme si cette putain de soirée n'était pas déjà assez pénible…_

Potter venait d'apparaître, ses yeux fouillant la foule furtivement, cherchant visiblement à éviter quelqu'un.

« On fuit les groupies Potter ? » se moqua Draco, en haussant un sourcil sarcastique.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard en biais, avant de d'émettre un petit rictus.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, c'est la cinquième fois qu'une fille essaie de m'embrasser parce que je me trouve sous du gui ! » pesta-t-il, en plissant des yeux derrière ses lunettes rondes.

Draco ricana, levant les yeux au ciel pour voir que Potter se tenait là où lui s'était trouvé quelques minutes plus tôt.

 _Imbécile…_

« Et peut-on savoir ce qui t'a permis d'envahir mon espace vital ? » demanda le Serpentard, qui malgré le ridicule de la situation n'avait en aucun cas envie d'être dérangé par un élève quelconque et encore moins par ce satané Survivant !

Potter arrêta son cirque à scruter des yeux toute la salle et tourna son visage dans sa direction.

« Je me suis dit que si je venais à côté de toi, personne n'oserai venir m'approcher » dit-il narquoisement.

Draco plissa ses yeux dans un regard noir pour toute réponse.

Le Gryffondor ricana avant de reprendre.

« Plus sérieusement, je ne supporte pas cette connerie de gui ! Même Ron se prête au jeu ! J'étais sûr qu'avec toi au moins je n'aurais pas de problème à ce niveau-là » expliqua-t-il en soupirant.

Draco leva un sourcil dubitatif.

« Donc tu penses qu'un sang pur comme moi ne respecte pas les traditions ? » demanda-t-il, sérieusement.

Potter se figea une seconde en clignant des yeux.

« Euh... Eh bien, pour être tout à fait honnête, j'espérais que quelqu'un comme toi qui me déteste assez, n'aurais jamais dans l'idée de me rouler un patin, toutes traditions confondues » informa ce dernier, plus très sûr de lui, finalement.

Draco esquissa un sourire inquiétant.

« Et si tu avais tort ? » demanda-t-il relevant un sourcil narquois.

Potter déglutit, se figeant instantanément.

Le blond planta ses yeux intensément dans les siens avant de ricaner.

« Détends-toi Potty, je te fais marcher, je déteste ces saloperies de gui tout autant que toi »

Le Gryffondor se détendit, un léger rictus ornant ses lèvres.

Pendant que ce dernier étudiait le buffet derrière lui, Draco vit la silhouette d'une jeune fille s'avancer vers eux, scindant la foule en deux sur son passage.

Draco jubila, constatant que cette dernière visait la direction du balafré dans le but évident de lui arracher un baiser volé.

Cet idiot n'ayant pas percuté bien sûr, qu'il se tenait juste en-dessous de la branche de gui d'où le Serpentard s'était décalé.

Potter fini par se retourner, totalement inconscient du danger qui se préparait.

Draco le vit se tendre à ses côtés, une fois qu'il eut compris l'intention plus que limpide de la jeune fille qui s'approchait à grandes enjambées vers celui-qui-a-survécu.

La sentence était sur le point de s'abattre. Le Serpentard souriait à pleines dents, sentant le brun paniquer à sa gauche, attendant que le couperet tombe.

Et il n'eut pas le temps de voir la fin de la scène, parce que Potter venait de le tirer vers lui, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour les sceller d'un violent baiser.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que… ?!_

Draco écarquilla ses yeux, sentant tous les muscles de son corps se contracter. Son esprit semblait s'être déconnecté puisqu'aucun de ses membres n'étaient disposés à l'écouter. Potter avait été tellement vite, que leurs dents s'étaient cognées dans le choc.

Il ne put qu'entrevoir la jeune femme s'éloigner, du coin de l'œil, pendant que les lunettes rondes de Potter s'écrasaient sur ses pommettes douloureusement.

Ce dernier relâcha son étreinte en haletant, l'air aussi choqué que lui.

Draco, dont l'esprit avait repris conscience, le repoussa avec véhémence, se frottant frénétiquement la bouche à l'aide de sa main.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin Potter, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! » cria-t-il, horrifié.

Le brun, empoignait des mèches de ses cheveux, ses yeux regardant le sol, terrifié.

« Mais je ne sais pas bordel, j'ai paniqué ! » tenta-t-il d'expliquer, décontenancé.

Draco cligna des yeux, le dévisageant comme s'il était face à un fou.

« Tu as paniqué ?! TU AS PANIQUÉ ? On n'embrasse pas quelqu'un quand on panique Potter ! » siffla-t-il, frottant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts.

« Je n'ai pas réfléchis, je suis désolé… » soupira le balafré, gêné.

Draco lui lança un regard dérouté.

« Merlin, comment expliques-tu que ton esprit si peu avisé ait eu la merveilleuse idée de me rouler une pelle à MOI, au détriment d'une fille ? » demanda-t-il, à juste titre.

Potter fronça des sourcils, ouvrant la bouche pour répondre puis se ravisa, pour finalement la rouvrir.

« Je… à vrai dire… Je l'ai vu arriver et… »

« Tu as paniqué, oui, j'avais bien compris… » termina Draco, dans un rictus moqueur.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça du menton, fixant le sol avec détermination.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux, sans qu'aucun n'ose se regarder.

Draco tentait tant bien que mal de retrouver ses esprits, essayant d'occulter le fait que Potter venait bel et bien de l'embrasser et qu'il avait le goût du Survivant dans sa bouche quand une information germa au milieu de tout ce joyeux bordel.

Il fronça les sourcils, se rappelant que le balafré était venu près de lui pour fuir toutes les filles voulant désespérément lui voler ce moment d'intimité. Mais que contre toute attente, il avait préféré l'embrasser lui, un homme, plutôt que la jeune femme ?

Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient lentement devant lui, alors que l'idée se fit plus claire dans son esprit.

 _Se pourrait-il que… ?_

« Par la barde de Merlin, Potter, tu ne serais quand même pas… » commença-t-il, perdu, avant de s'interrompre, n'osant aller plus loin dans sa démarche.

« Je ne serais pas quoi ? » demanda le brun, en fronçant des sourcils.

Draco planta ses yeux gris dans ceux trop verts de son vis-à-vis, prenant une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Est-ce que à tout hasard, tu serais… » s'interrompit-il de nouveau, incapable de sortir les mots.

« Je serais quoi Malfoy ? » tonna Potter, impatient.

Draco le jaugea un instant avant de secouer la tête en ricanant.

« Non, tu sais quoi laisse tomber »

« Malfoy… » renchérit le brun, d'une voix traînante.

« J'ai sûrement dû boire trop de whisky pur feu » ajouta le Serpentard, pour lui-même.

« Malfoy ! » tonna Potter d'une voix forte.

Draco braqua ses yeux sur lui, en claquant sa langue sur son palet.

« Par Merlin, Potter, aurais-tu l'obligeance d'arrêter de hurler ! » siffla-t-il, agacé.

« Et toi peux-tu s'il-te-plait répondre à ma question ! » rétorqua le Gryffondor d'un ton brusque.

Le blond fronça des sourcils.

« De quelle question parles-tu ? » demanda-t-il, les effets du Whisky brouillant quelque peu son raisonnement.

« Tu te fous de moi ? » éructa Potter, faisant des gestes brusques de ses bras.

Draco prit quelque secondes pour réfléchir.

« En règle générale ou en ce moment même ? » demanda-t-il, l'air pensif.

Le brun lui lança un regard noir.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu allais me demander à la fin ?! » cracha-t-il, sa patience définitivement morte.

Draco fronça des sourcils cherchant désespérément dans ses souvenirs la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres quelques secondes plus tôt. Le Whisky n'arrangeant rien à la formuler de nouveau, il finit tout de même par se rappeler.

« Oh, ça ? Rien de bien important, une idée farfelue qui m'a simplement traversé l'esprit » répondit-il, balayant l'air d'un geste de la main.

« Putain mais tu le fais exprès, ma parole ! Tu vas me la poser cette question, oui ! » s'énerva pour de bon le balafré en tapant du poing sur la table.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, puisqu'elle est ridicule, je te dis » rétorqua Draco, ne comprenant pas l'engouement du brun pour une simple question.

« Mais pose-là quand même, qu'on en finisse ! » siffla ce dernier, hors de lui.

« Bien ! Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors là voilà : Est-ce que tu es gay, Potter ?! » tonna le Serpentard, les bras grands ouverts, le visage avancé.

Potter en face de lui, écarquilla des yeux avant d'émettre un léger rictus et de finalement éclater de rire sans retenue.

Draco le dévisagea, éberlué par sa réaction.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle » railla Draco vexé.

Le brun redoubla son fou rire en se tenant les côtes, basculant sa tête en arrière, des larmes brillant sur les coins de ses yeux.

 _Ma parole il est sérieusement attaqué…_

« Quand tu auras fini de t'esclaffer comme un demeuré, tu pourras peut-être me faire partager ce qu'il y a d'aussi tordant ? » soupira Draco en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Le rire du Gryffondor se calma quelque peu, reprenant doucement sa respiration, le brun se racla la gorge avant de tourner sa tête dans sa direction.

« Malfoy, est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point ta question est stupide » ricana-t-il en s'essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil.

« Et en quoi l'est-elle, je te prie ? » demanda Draco d'une voix traînante.

Potter souriait toujours mais fronça subitement des sourcils en voyant l'air sérieux qu'affichait le blond.

« Attends… Tu te fiches de moi là pas vrai ? » railla-t-il dans un léger rictus.

Draco haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, à la fin ? »

Potter sourit une nouvelle fois, dans une moue interrogative.

« Non… tu ne peux pas être sérieux… »

Voyant que visiblement le Serpentard l'était, le brun perdit son sourire et haussa ses sourcils.

« Tu _es_ sérieux ? » ajouta-t-il, perplexe.

Draco cligna des yeux, complètement perdu par la tournure des choses.

« Merlin Potter, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles » répondit-il d'un ton trainant.

Le balafré le dévisagea un instant avant que les coins de ses lèvres se mettent à frémir dangereusement et reparti dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Draco roula des yeux avant de pousser un soupir excédé.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Potter, peux-tu arrêter de te donner en spectacle ! » siffla-t-il.

Le brun se reprit lentement, son rire mourant doucement dans sa gorge, avant de planter ses yeux humides dans les siens.

« Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'es pas au courant ? » demanda-t-il encore secoué par son récent fou rire.

« Au courant de quoi ? » renchérit le Serpentard agacé.

Potter émit un nouveau rictus.

« Non… Malfoy voyons, tu ne peux pas être le seul à ne pas être au courant de ça ! Pas toi ! » scanda-t-il en le désignant de la main.

Draco le jaugea un instant, ne sachant toujours pas où ce satané brun voulait en venir.

« Je ne comprends strictement rien à ce que tu racontes ! Aurais-tu abusé de la boisson servie pendant la soirée, Potter ? Il faudrait penser à ralentir avant que tu ne perde définitivement l'usage de ton esprit » railla-t-il de sa voix traînante, se gardant bien de préciser que les effets du Whisky grignotaient doucement le sien.

« Bordel, mais tu ne sais vraiment pas ? » S'étonna le Gryffondor, indubitablement surpris.

« Potter, apparemment il y a quelque chose dont tu penses que je dois être au courant et dont ce n'est visiblement pas le cas, alors si tu pouvais m'aiguiller un peu qu'on puisse avancer, ce serait très reconnaissant de ta part » soupira le blond, perdant patience.

Le balafré cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant secouer la tête dans un rictus et d'affronter son regard.

« Eh bien, si je m'attendais à ça… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que TOI, tu ne sois pas au courant de mes préférences sexuelles… » affirma-t-il.

Draco fronça des sourcils.

« J'aurais pensé au contraire, que tu sois le premier à te jeter sur l'occasion pour te moquer de moi… Je suis presque déçu… » ajouta le brun, affichant une petite moue boudeuse en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Draco fixait le sol, tentant de rassembler tous les éléments dont il venait d'être témoins et chercha une explication plausible à ce que Potter venait de lui révéler.

« Tes préférences sex… Merlin… Attends, tu veux dire que… » commença-t-il en relevant la tête vers son vis-à-vis.

Potter lui sourit en acquiesçant.

« Oui, je suis bien gay, Malfoy et ça m'étonnes grandement que tu ne le sache pas quand tout Poudlard est déjà au courant » répondit-t-il en le défiant du regard.

Le Serpentard haussa ses sourcils digérant difficilement l'information.

Potter dû s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il passa une main devant son visage en ricanant.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? On dirait que tu vas faire une syncope ! »

 _Non, tu penses ?!_

Draco fronça des sourcils, reculant son visage, agacé par le geste du brun.

« Tu me fais marcher, Potter n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas réellement… _gay_ ?! » railla-t-il en appuyant délibérément sur le dernier mot.

« Non Malfoy, je ne te fais pas marcher, loin de moi l'idée de plaisanter avec ça d'ailleurs ! » répondit simplement Potter, ses yeux ne lâchant pas les siens.

Draco resta interdit un instant, le dévisageant, cherchant la faille.

« Mais comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas au courant ?! Je n'ai pas pu manquer une information d'une telle importance ! Ce n'est pas possible ! » souffla le blond, passant une main dans ses cheveux, faisant retomber quelques mèches sur son front.

« Tu comprends pourquoi j'étais si surpris que tu ne le saches pas ! » intima Potter d'un geste entendu de la main.

« Merlin Potter, mais quand est-ce que tu as fait ton coming-out ? » reprit Draco, décontenancé.

Le Gryffondor grimaça, faisant claquer sa langue sur son palet.

« Officiellement, je n'en ai pas fait, disons que la presse sorcière s'est gentiment proposée de révéler au grand jour une de mes aventures dans un de leur torchon… » expliqua-t-il.

Draco fronça des sourcils.

« Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ce gros titre ?! Comment se fait-il que tout le monde soit au courant excepté moi ? » s'énerva-t-il, pressant un peu plus sa main sur son crâne blond.

Potter haussa les épaules.

Le Serpentard était encore perdu dans sa réflexion quand il vit Blaise passer devant leur table, un verre à la main.

« Blaise ! Tu savais que Potter était gay toi ?! » l'interpela-t-il vivement.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net, écarquillant des yeux dans sa direction, avant de les tourner vers le Gryffondor pour le dévisager. Puis il reporta son attention sur Draco dans un demi-sourire.

« Evidemment, qui ne le sait pas ? »

Le blond émit une légère intonation avant de se reprendre.

« Tu es visiblement le seul à le découvrir… » fit inutilement remarquer Potter en ricanant.

Blaise se passa une main sur le menton, pensif.

« Il est fort à parier que tu étais chez tes parents quand le numéro est sorti. C'était pendant les vacances d'Halloween, si je me souviens bien… Mais tout le monde était déjà plus ou moins au courant des batifolages de Potter avec ses prétendants… » informa-t-il, simplement.

Draco le dévisagea un instant, horrifié.

« Ce n'est pas possible… C'est un cauchemar ?! Comment ai-je pu louper ça ? » souffla-t-il, pour lui-même.

« Et toi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ! » reprit-t-il en fusillant Blaise du regard.

Le jeune homme haussa des épaules.

« Je pensais que tu étais déjà au courant… » expliqua-t-il, nonchalamment.

« Et puis… on avait tous déjà compris depuis longtemps… » ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Potter dans un regard appuyé.

Ce dernier haussa des sourcils devant le sourire en coin de Blaise.

« Je suis si transparent ? » demanda-t-il, dans un rictus entendu.

« Tu n'as même pas idée… » souffla Blaise, avant de dévier son regard sur Draco.

Le Serpentard sentait bien que quelque chose lui échappait en voyant son meilleur ami et Potter aussi complice soudainement mais n'arrivait néanmoins pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Est-on encore en train de parler de la même chose ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton suspect.

Blaise réprima un sourire avant de tourner encore une fois les yeux vers Potter.

« Plus ou moins, oui… » se moqua-t-il, les coins de ses lèvres frémissant dangereusement.

Draco plissa des yeux vers lui.

« Blaise… Si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite ce que tu entends par-là, je te… » commença-t-il de sa voix traînante, avant d'être coupé par le jeune homme.

« Bien, je vois que vous avez plein de choses à vous dire alors, je vais m'occuper de ce qui ne me regarde pas, un peu plus loin » répliqua-t-il d'un ton sans appel avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Draco voulu l'empêcher de s'enfuir mais Blaise ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. Il jura avant de se tourner vers le balafré qui lui fit un petit sourire gêné.

 _Ce n'est décidemment pas ma soirée…_

« Bon et bien visiblement, j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre à ton sujet… Y-a-t-il d'autres informations auxquelles je devrais être mis au courant ? Celle dont parlait Blaise par exemple ? » demanda le blond, d'un ton sarcastique.

Potter grimaça, avant de se racler la gorge.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que celle-ci t'enchante particulièrement… » rétorqua-t-il dans une moue gênée.

Draco leva un sourcil, l'intimant de poursuivre.

« En fait, je pensais que c'était pour cette raison que tu étais toujours aussi cinglant avec moi malgré la fin de la guerre… J'aurais pensé qu'après celle-ci notre rivalité aurait aussi pris fin… Je me suis visiblement trompé » reprit-t-il dans un soupir.

« Et en quel honneur aurait-elle prit fin, je te prie ? » railla le blond.

Potter passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, les décoiffant un peu plus, soudain presque blasé.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai bêtement pensé qu'après tout ce qu'on avait vécu tu ne me détesterais tout simplement plus, mais après que la presse sorcière ai révélé que j'étais gay, et… ce pourquoi Zabini s'est lâchement enfui, j'ai cru que c'était ça qui te poussait à me haïr de nouveau » soupira-t-il, l'air déçu.

Draco le jaugea un instant, réfléchissant sur la manière dont il voyait Potter aujourd'hui. Certes, ils s'étaient toujours détestés, mais était-ce encore le cas aujourd'hui ? Avait-il la même animosité pour son ennemi ? Etait-t-il d'ailleurs toujours un ennemi ?

Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en pensant à ce qu'avait dit Potter lors du procès de ses parents et du sien. Comme quoi sa mère avait permis à l'Ordre de gagner la guerre et que sans elle et sans Draco rien n'aurait été possible. Sans eux, le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait encore en vie et le blond serait toujours enfermé dans son Manoir à entendre les cris de douleur des repas choisis pour son vil serpent Naguini.

Alors oui, cela méritait réflexion et il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Pour tout te dire, je ne pense pas te détester encore, pas comme avant dans tous les cas. C'est plus une habitude qu'un réel sentiment. Mais je ne comprends pas où toi et Blaise voulaient en venir ? » annonça-t-il, en prenant bien soin de choisir ses mots.

Le balafré lui fit un pauvre sourire.

« Si tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te le dire, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me prendre une autre soufflante » répliqua-t-il entre ses dents.

« Merlin Potter mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » siffla Draco, agacé.

Le Gryffondor soupira, pinçant l'arrête de son nez.

« Si tu n'étais pas au courant du fait que j'étais gay, tu n'as sûrement jamais pensé à cette probabilité, alors je ne veux pas t'effrayer plus que ça » expliqua-t-il, d'un ton las.

« M'effrayer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te permet de croire que je suis effrayé d'apprendre que tu sois gay ? » rétorqua Draco, sur la défensive.

La main de Potter quitta son visage, tournant ses yeux dans sa direction, en haussant des sourcils.

« Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'es pas rebuté par le fais que j'aime les hommes ? » demanda-t-il, amusé malgré lui.

« Et pourquoi le serais-je ? » railla Draco d'un ton traînant.

« J'ai toujours cru qu'une personne comme toi, n'accepterais pas les différences, comme tu n'apprécies pas que les moldus se mêlent aux sorciers, par exemple… » sous-entendit le brun.

« Ne confond pas une tare génétique avec des préférences sexuelles Potter, ça n'a strictement rien à voir ! » rétorqua le Serpentard, avec véhémence.

« Et donc quoi ? Tu vas me dire que ça ne te dérange pas de savoir que je préfère sauter des mecs plutôt que des filles ? » poursuivit Potter, sur la défensive.

« Aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître, ce n'est absolument pas le cas » siffla Draco entre ses dents.

Le Gryffondor haussa ses sourcils.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, n'en croyant visiblement pas un mot.

« Vraiment » affirma Draco, d'un ton brut.

Potter le jaugea un instant avant de reprendre.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as vraiment rien contre ce genre de pratique ? » renchérit-il en plissant des yeux.

Draco soupira, en roulant des yeux.

« Je veux dire que je respecte les sentiments humains et qu'être attiré par les hommes plutôt que les femmes ne change absolument rien au fonctionnement de notre société » conclut-il, en croisant les bras.

Le brun le dévisagea un instant, avant de sourire et d'acquiescer d'un air entendu.

Draco fixa ses yeux verts à travers ses lunettes, où les lumières de la pièce de reflétaient.

« Maintenant que nous avons tout mis au clair, peux-tu me dire, je te prie, de quoi il retourne exactement ? » le persuadant de répondre, d'un geste de la main.

Potter sembla se crisper, détournant ses yeux, gêné.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que tu sois au courant de cet état de fait, désolé… » répondit-il, en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de sa tenue de soirée.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être directement impliqué ? » accusa Draco, las de tourner en rond.

« Parce que c'est plus ou moins le cas et que je n'ai pas spécialement envie de te mettre dans la confidence » grogna le brun, en lui lançant un regard en biais.

« Potter… Il est absolument hors de question que tu ne me divulgue pas une information qui me concerne ! » menaça le Serpentard de sa voix traînante.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu approuves, si tu veux tout savoir » siffla Potter, en retirant une main de sa poche pour jouer avec les ornements de la nappe de la table à leurs côtés.

« Abrège Potter, de quoi suis-je sensé être au courant encore ? » rétorqua Draco brutalement.

Le Gryffondor, passa ses doigts sur les dessins une dernière fois, avant de soupirer et de relever la tête dans sa direction.

« Ce que Zabini voulait dire, c'est que hormis le fait que mes préférences sexuelles soient parues dans les journaux, ça fait un moment déjà que j'avais des vues sur quelqu'un et quand la nouvelle est sortie, aucun de mes amis proches n'étaient vraiment surpris. Tes amis non plus apparemment… »

Le blond fronça des sourcils.

« Et en quoi ça a à voir avec moi ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Potter roula des yeux.

« Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? » intima-t-il, en penchant sa tête en avant.

Draco secoua la tête négativement.

Le Gryffondor émit un rictus avant de répliquer.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que même tes amis s'en soient rendu compte et que de ton côté tu sois toujours aussi aveugle… Remarque, je ne devrais pas être aussi étonné… Vu à quel point je dois te répugner… » ricana-t-il amèrement.

Draco cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sentant l'information se matérialiser dans son esprit. Son cœur se mit soudainement à battre plus fort, se répercutant jusque dans ses tempes.

 _Minute… Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de me dire là ?_

« Potter… Qui est cette personne pour qui tu en pince ? » articula-t-il, la peur au ventre.

« Tu le sais déjà… » souffla le brun en fermant subrepticement ses yeux.

 _Merlin, non…_

« Non…, ça ne peut pas être vrai, ça ne peut pas être… » bafouilla Draco.

« Si la réponse que tu cherches est : toi, alors oui, tu as bien compris, c'est bien toi la personne pour qui j'en pince » l'interrompit Potter, le défiant de ses yeux verts.

Draco resta interdit, assimilant difficilement l'information, fixant sans le voir le Survivant devant lui.

Ce dernier émit un petit rictus amer.

« Bon… Maintenant que nos amis respectifs y comprit toi êtes au courant, je peux aller me bourrer la gueule et espérer oublier toute cette soirée » conclut-il, avant de s'éloigner lentement.

L'esprit de Draco reprit brutalement conscience alors que Potter avançait déjà vers une direction inconnue.

« Potter ! » cria le blond, en faisant un pas en avant.

Le brun se figea, stoppant tout mouvement, avant de se tourner lentement d'un air las.

« Tu ne peux décemment pas me balancer ce genre de bombe à la figure et te faire la malle juste après ! » éructa le Serpentard, en s'avançant vers lui.

« C'est pourtant exactement ce que je m'apprêtais à faire » répondit simplement Potter.

Draco le dévisagea gêné, mais il était déterminé à savoir si ce dernier disait vrai.

« Est-ce que tu… tu es sérieux ? » interrogea-t-il, en déglutissant douloureusement.

Potter soupira, se tournant complètement pour lui faire face.

« Oui, je suis sérieux » répondit-il, d'un ton brut.

Le Serpentard émit un rire nerveux.

« Tu n'es pas en train de me faire une mauvaise blague, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Potter le jaugea un instant avant de lui répondre.

« Non Malfoy, je ne plaisante jamais lorsqu'il s'agit de sentiments, en particulier quand ça concerne les miens » ajouta-t-il d'un ton grave.

Draco cligna des yeux, fronçant ses sourcils.

« Mais… Comment ? » souffla-t-il, son cœur s'emballant nerveusement dans sa poitrine.

« Comment j'en suis venu à désirer le connard prétentieux qui me pourrit la vie depuis le début de ma scolarité ? Je n'en sais rien, ce sont des choses qui ne se contrôlent pas. A choisir, je n'aurais jamais parié sur toi, mais il faut croire que ma vie est pleine de rebondissements pas vrai ? » expliqua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Tu ne fais décidemment rien comme les autres, c'est une vraie problématique chez toi, tu le sais ? » s'entendit-il lui répondre, sans vraiment le vouloir.

Potter esquissa un petit sourire amer.

« C'est une chose qu'on me dit souvent, oui… Je n'ai encore une fois pas dérogé à la règle… Pour mon plus grand malheur… » répondit-il entre ses dents, baissant les yeux sur le sol.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux, laissant place à la musique, aux éclats de voix et aux rires de leurs camarades résonnant dans la pièce.

Ce fût Potter qui cassa leur gêne commune.

« Bien, je vais te laisser, passe un bon réveillon » souffla-t-il d'une voix morne, avant de tourner les talons pour s'éloigner à nouveau.

Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, Draco s'avança brusquement, empoignant le bras du brun pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

« Non attends, je ne te crois pas, je ne peux pas croire une chose aussi absurde ! Tu essaies de te payer ma tête et j'ai bien failli rentrer dans ton jeu… » siffla-t-il, persuadé que Potter lui mentait.

Parce que c'est bien ce qu'il était en train de faire n'est-ce pas ? Il se foutait ouvertement de lui, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication…

Ce dernier stoppa son avancée sans pour autant se retourner.

« Non Malfoy, encore une fois, je ne plaisante pas… » soupira-t-il, d'un ton las.

Draco ricana nerveusement.

« Arrête ! Je n'apprécie pas qu'on se moque de moi et surtout pas avec ce genre de conneries ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de me révéler la véritable information dont Blaise et toi parliez tout à l'heure ! »

Le brun fit brusquement volte-face, plantant son regard menaçant dans les yeux gris de Draco.

« Putain mais c'est si dur que ça d'imaginer que je puisse tout simplement éprouver autre chose que de la haine à ton égard ? Tu ne peux pas juste croire que ce soit possible ? » éructa-t-il.

Le Serpentard déglutit.

« Non, je ne peux pas, pas _toi_! Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu… Pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé » articula-t-il avec difficulté.

« Justement, tu devrais savoir après toutes ces années que je ne mens jamais et que je n'ai aucun intérêt à le faire, surtout dans ce genre de contexte » tonna Potter d'une voix forte.

Draco émit un rictus mauvais, bien décidé à prouver que Potter se foutait de sa gueule.

« Ça ne prouve strictement rien, c'est sûrement encore une de tes manières pour te jouer de moi ! Mais ça ne prend pas, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour croire à une chose aussi ridicule ! Comment, toi, Saint Potter, pourrais-tu éprouver ce genre de sentiments incongrus pour… Moi ?! Avoues que c'est totalement risible ! »

Le Gryffondor plissa ses yeux.

« C'est peut-être risible en effet, mais c'est pourtant la vérité, t'en déplaise ou non, c'est bien ce que je ressens ! Maintenant si tu as fini de piétiner ce qui me reste de dignité, je vais te laisser te beurrer la gueule de ton côté et faire pareil du mien, bonne soirée ! » conclu-t-il en esquissant un geste dans la direction opposée.

Draco le retint une nouvelle fois, lui tirant la manche de son costume pour le forcer à lui faire de nouveau face.

« Arrête ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, ARRETE ! » hurla-t-il, à bout de nerfs.

Quelques élèves qui n'étaient pas loin tournèrent la tête vers eux d'un air méfiant. La musique ne couvrant pas totalement leur ébullition.

Potter se dégagea vivement le bras en repoussant le blond de ses deux mains.

« Pour la dernière fois et avant que tu n'attires encore plus l'attention sur nous, je ne mens pas ! Alors laisse-moi retourner auprès de mes amis et restons-en là puisqu'il n'y a visiblement rien d'autre à ajouter » siffla-t-il, se tournant à nouveau pour s'en aller.

 _Non… non ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça… Il n'a pas le droit !_

Draco prit de panique, cherchait désespérément un moyen de retenir le brun. Il savait que ce dernier mentait, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement, ils étaient voués à se détester et même si ce n'était plus le cas, ils se devaient d'éprouver de la rancœur et pas ce genre de sentiments, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors pourquoi son cœur lui criait qu'il souhaitait que Potter ne mente pas ? Pourquoi espérait-t-il presque que le balafré qu'il avait toujours horriblement jalousé éprouve autre chose que de la haine à son égard ?

 _Et si c'était vrai… ?_

Son cœur martelait sa poitrine, tapant excessivement contre ses tempes, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement.

Et Potter, il partait, il s'éloignait et il n'aurait pas sa réponse… C'était inconcevable, il lui fallait sa putain de réponse !

« Embrasse-moi ! » s'entendit-il crier au dos du brun qui se stoppa net au son de sa voix.

Le Gryffondor, se retourna complètement, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il, laissant penser qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Draco ne se démonta pas et relança d'une voix forte.

« Embrasse-moi, si tu dis vrai ! »

Potter cligna des yeux, jaugea le Serpentard, sans vraiment le voir.

« Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ? » rétorqua-t-il en fronçant des sourcils.

« Si tu éprouves vraiment, ne serait-ce, qu'une once de sentiment à mon égard, alors prouve-le et embrasse-moi » intima le blond d'une voix sûre, son sang pulsant dans ses oreilles.

Potter plissa des yeux, d'un air mauvais.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te prouver quoique ce soit, je t'ai déjà dit ce que je ressentais, je n'ai pas besoin de m'abaisser à exécuter tes désirs pour assouvir ta curiosité malsaine ! Et pour ton information, je l'ai déjà fait tout à l'heure » siffla-t-il, d'une voix grave.

 _Non !_ _C'était le gui, pas moi… Juste ce putain de gui !_

« Ça ne compte pas, tu as simplement paniqué, tu n'as jamais voulu le faire au premier abord ! » répliqua le blond.

« Va te faire foutre Malfoy ! C'était un accident et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de réitérer l'expérience » éructa le Gryffondor, perdant visiblement patience.

Draco ricana nerveusement.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… Tout ceci n'est qu'un mensonge, tu l'as inventé de toute pièce pour te foutre de moi ! » affirma-t-il en secouant sa tête.

Une lueur dangereuse passa dans les yeux du Survivant alors qu'il se rapprochait vivement de lui.

« Putain, Malfoy, tu commences sérieusement à me gonfler, tu le sais ça ?! » cracha ce dernier, se tenant à quelques centimètres de Draco.

« Alors agis, au lieu de rentrer dans tes discours du gars parfait qui dit toujours la vérité ! » intima le blond, en ouvrant ses bras bien grand.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter putain de savoir que c'est bien le cas, hein ?! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre que je sois effectivement amoureux de toi ?! » tonna Potter d'une voix forte en faisant de grands gestes de ses bras.

Draco se figea un instant sous les mots brut du brun, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'ils soient si crus, bien que venant du balafré, il ne devrait pas en être vraiment étonné.

« Parce que je ne peux décemment pas penser que tu dis vrai ! Alors embrasse-moi ou avoues que tu te fiches de moi ! » énonça le Serpentard en rapprochant son visage de son vis-à-vis jusqu'à effleurer son nez.

Potter le jaugea un instant avant d'émettre un rictus mauvais.

« Très bien, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, alors le voilà ton baiser, espèce de chieur ! » siffla-t-il une dernière fois avant de combler le dernier espace ente eux.

Le Gryffondor lui tira sa cravate, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. C'était la quatrième fois qu'on l'embrassait ce soir-là et jamais un tel baiser ne lui avait paru si brutal. Et pourtant, quand la langue de Potter lui caressa les lèvres pour doucement s'immiscer entre elles, il ne put retenir un gémissement quand elle enroula la sienne voluptueusement.

Draco senti ses jambes flancher sous le poids du baiser du Survivant, goûtant la texture de sa langue, butinant les lèvres douces du brun comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si c'était ce qu'il avait toujours recherché.

Il s'agrippa aux épaules de Potter pour se ressaisir, tandis que la main du brun tenant toujours sa cravate, se déplaça pour se plaquer sur sa nuque, l'autre fourrageant dans ses cheveux blonds, les tirant doucement pour approfondir le baiser.

Draco pencha la tête pour goûter un peu plus le goût de Potter, respirant plus profondément son odeur, s'enivrant complètement de son parfum.

Ses mains quittèrent les épaules du brun pour lui encercler le dos, collant un peu plus leur corps l'un contre l'autre, arrachant un petit gémissement à ce dernier contre sa bouche.

Le cœur du Serpentard tambourinait dans sa poitrine, sentant celui de son amant battre tout aussi vite contre son buste. Une de ses cuisses remonta le long de la jambe du Survivant, se positionnant au centre de son entre-jambe, qu'il senti pulser à travers le tissus.

Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Draco frotta lentement sa cuisse à cet endroit, laissant échapper un gémissement rauque au brun, qui entreprit de se frotter lui aussi, collant un peu plus son érection contre sa cuisse, jusqu'à dévier sa trajectoire et rencontrer la sienne.

Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, il leur semblait que personne ne pouvait les voir, le temps s'étant semble-t-il arrêté au moment où leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées.

Une exclamation unanime cependant, les ramena à la réalité, mettant fin au baiser, stoppant leur entrain brûlant de se toucher.

Draco pouvait voir le regard embué de son amant le dévisager avec envie. Devinant que les siens devaient éprouver les mêmes sentiments.

Ils papillonnèrent des yeux, se détachant lentement, reprenant une distance correcte entre eux.

Un décompte avait été entamé par la plupart des élèves autour d'eux, la grande horloge murale, indiquant qu'il serait bientôt minuit.

Ils se dévisagèrent en souriant, comptant ensemble les dernières secondes avant l'explosion de joie de leurs camarades pour souhaiter à tous un Joyeux Noël dans un cri unanime.

Le moment magique étant passé, chacun étaient plus ou moins gêné et fuyait le regard de l'autre.

Potter, ce foutu Gryffondor, se racla la gorge le premier.

« Joyeux Noël, Malfoy » sourit-il en acquiesçant doucement avant de s'éloigner en direction de ses amis qui lui faisaient signe de les rejoindre.

Draco le regarda partir, étrangement apaisé, bien que définitivement trop serré dans son pantalon.

« Eh, Potter ! » héla-t-il au dos du Survivant.

Ce dernier s'arrêta sans se retourner, attendant la suite.

« Joyeux Noël à toi aussi le balafré ! » cria-t-il narquoisement.

Potter baissa la tête et Draco devina son sourire orner ses lèvres avant que ce dernier ne tende le bras dans sa direction en lui faisant un doigt qu'il accentua du poignet.

Le Serpentard ricana, d'un vrai rire franc, avant de retrouver ses amis parmi la foule pour leur offrir leurs cadeaux.

Cette soirée ne s'était plutôt pas mal terminée, si on comptait le fait qu'elle avait vraiment mal commencée…

Draco esquissa un nouveau sourire, en croisant le regard pétillant de Potter devant lui, alors que ses amis lui tendaient des paquets tous soigneusement emballés.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle se finisse ainsi, mais la vie est parfois faite de surprises qu'on ne soupçonne pas…

 _Et tout ça à cause de ce putain de gui…_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici,**

 **Bises à vous,**

 **Zouille**


End file.
